Chatting With Mrs Norris
by SunsetOfForever21
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Mrs. Norris have a little midnight chat... and sex. Wand sex. COMPLETELY RATED M!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter.**

**A/N: LOL! Hey, it was like a game thing/dare. Sorta put names in a hat and go with the damn flow. Takes place somewhere during the second book. Is a little DumbledoreXMrs. Norris... Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Albus Dumbledore was up late, as was per usual for him a lot those days. He was roaming the halls, contemplating and impossibly tired. How had the Chamber of Secrets been opened? Was it all his fault? Suddenly, he rounded the corner, and sensed he was not alone. Of course, being who he was, he didn't let it bother him; he continued on without a hitch in his step. Hands behind his back, his whistled and was on his way.

Then, he felt that presence once more and decided to acknowledge it.

"Who's there?" He asked quietly, in a welcome but guarded voice. If it was a student, he didn't want to frighten them. If it was an enemy, he didn't want to make it seem he was too vulnerable.

"_Meow!_" Mrs. Norris slinked along the wall, scratching her back against its rough concrete, and found her way over to Albus' side. He chuckled to himself and sighed.

"Oh, my dear cat, so it was only you." He slowly bent down and lifted her up and into his arms. "Let's sit a while, okay?" He asked her, walking over to a bench by a window. When he settled himself down, he grunted and let her down as well. To his amazement, she just sat there and looked up at him. For some reason, Mrs. Norris looked very young to him and he rolled his eyes. It was just that she had been recently washed and her fury coat shined with cleanliness. "So, Mrs. Norris, how are you tonight?"

"Meow." She said gently, going over and gently nuzzling his leg. Albus laughed out loud and pat her on the head. "Meow!" She cooed with happiness. Albus shook his and put her beside him on the bench.

"What I don't get is why does Harry always have to be involved with these kinds of things? It's bad enough he's lost both his parents. I sometimes wish he didn't have to carry such a burden." Mrs. Norris looked up at Albus as if she understood what he was saying. She was almost, it seemed, nodding her head and agreeing with what he was saying. Albus frowned and scratched behind her ears and Mrs. Norris shivered with purrs. Albus went to say something more but he was concentrating on petting the darling cat in front of him. Suddenly, with her tail and butt up in the air, Mrs. Norris turned and made soft growling noises.

"Meow!" This time, her 'meow' was clearly passionate. Albus raised a brow and pat down the length of the cat's body and reached her bottom which curved up into his hand. He himself, felt a shiver pass through him and he could not believe that there was a definite possibilty a cat was turning him on. He cleared his throat and continued to pet the girl.

"Why are you so... um, happy tonight Mrs. Norris?" He laughed nervously to himself and, because her tail was in the air, he quickly swiped his hand in the area he presumed her privates were. His face flushed at the feel of her wet fur. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. He whipped out his wand and looked at it seriously. He slowly took his wand and trailed it along the length of Mrs. Norris' tail, thinking. "You are terribly wet, Mrs. Norris. Would you like me to fix it? Make it go away?"

"Meow!" Mrs. Norris screamed and Albus' laugh that time was dark and husky. Albus took his wand and gently stuck the tip into the cat's vagina.

"Hmm." Albus moaned, surprising himself. Mrs. Norris backed up into the wand and her growling became frantic. Albus grabbed her neck and quickly darted the wand inside and out of her, hoping it didn't hurt too much. However, he didn't really need to worry because it was quite obvious Mrs. Norris was enjoying herself. Suddenly, Albus was rocking the wand into her, imagining it was actually his penis inside her instead of his wand and he moaned her name. Mrs. Norris looked up at him, his fingers gripping her neck and keeping her in place. Suddenly, Mrs. Norris screamed and with an "Oh!" from Albus, they orgasmed together. Mrs. Norris joyfully rolled around like a seal on the bench, pure pleasure spread through her in her cat orgasm, and, underneath his robe, Albus came harder than he ever had before.

After a few heavy gasps for air and serious meowing, the two were composed. Albus, sweat on his brow. Norris, shaking still.

"Well," Albus cleared his throat, "That was surprising."

"Finally! I've found you," Filch's ugly voice came from around the corner. Mrs. Norris stiffened and she looked up at Albus, grinning it seemed. "Come 'ere, Mrs. Norris. Hello Professor, hope she hasn't been bothering you." Filch sneered, his teeth showing. Albus straightened his glasses and sighed.

"Mrs. Norris and I were just chatting for a moment. She was perfectly fine; nothing to worry about, Mr. Filch." He said, tucking his wand into his sleave before Filch noticed anything amiss. Mrs. Norris sexily and discreetly rubbed against Albus' leg before walking away from him and jumping up into her master's arms. Without another word, Filch left Albus to his thoughts. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

_Thank you... _A voice like dark chocolate and strawberries softly said. He knew it was Mrs. Norris. He quickly thought, _You are very welcome... and thank you, too_. He laughed silently when Mrs. Norris caught his eye. Then, he got up off the bench and walked in the opposite direction. Mrs. Norris' cum on his wand and touching his arm.

* * *

**A/N: WOW that's crack lmao. Review.**


End file.
